Facade
by Yuulle
Summary: I didn't even have to see the mirror to know that something was very off. My hair was too short. I was too short. My balance was slightly off. And most of all, the painting on the wall in front of me shouldn't be there. The painting was the one of a devil that I use to promise to keep on walking. But that was five years ago. "...Did i go back in time?" [SET AFTER THE ARK ARC]
1. Chapter 1

I groaned into conscious. I didn't bother to open my eyes as I felt sharp pains all over my body. Truth be told, it was a miracle that I wasn't dead. Defeating a Level 8 has been no small feat even if I had been a general for 5 years._ Maybe if everyone was there, it would have been easier_. I mused to myself. Ever since I was assigned to the new headquarters, everything had been changed. _No use thinking about that now._

I sighed, wondering where I was. My last memory was being in London, stabbing my swords through the Akuma with Miranda assisting me.

"Neah" I said aloud.

_**Yes?**_The Fourteenth answered immediately

"Status check please" I asked to the Noah. However, instead of a reply, silence followed after my request.

_**Allen? You.. you might want check it yourself.**_

"What? Am I really in that bad of a state?" Grumbling beneath my breath, I opened my eyes. The ceilings were dark grey with simple light, reminding me of my old room at my first home. Feeling nostalgic, I peeled the blanket off and jumped out of the bed.

"Holy shit"

I didn't even have to see the mirror to know that something was very off. My hair was too short. My was too short. My balance was slightly off. And most of all, as I stared at the painting on the wall in front of me. The painting was the one of a devil that I promised to keep on walkin. _But that was five years ago_

"Am I...?"

_**It seems so**_

I darted to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. A fresh young Allen Walker was staring back at the old tired eyes.

"I don't understand." I truly did not make sense. I went back in time. I was sure of that. But an Akuma shouldn't be able to do a time warp.

"What... happened?" I choked out.

_**Status report did you say? Your vitals are fine. You have a sprained wrist, malnutrition, and fatigue. But I doubt this information would help you that much. Allen. **_

"I went back in time. But how?"

_**You know how Allen. Stop denying it. **_Fourteenth's stern voice ringed in my head.

I promptly shut my eyes, refusing to believe my theory. _It's impossible that Miranda could do a time reversal. Doing such thing will strain her innocence and kill her. _I thought. I knew I was lying to myself. _Miranda will do anything to save her friends._ I thought bitterly.

_**It sounds strangely familiar doesn't it? Selfless person sacrificing themselves for their friends.**_

I couldn't help but to laugh at the Noah's response. It was completely true and I was being a hypocrite by faulting Miranda.

"What do we do now?"

_**I guess the logical thing to do is continue this time line. And this time, try to stay alive**_

"Thanks for the help" I responded sarcastically at his obvious reply. After a minute of silence, I answered my own question. "I guess the first thing to do is find out when this is."

_**5:30am **_

I sighed at the Noah's tactic. Choosing not to reply at the annoying _thing_, I walked out of my room.

The endless corridor welcomed me and I felt a warm feeling setting in my stomach, making me crack a smile. I walked to the left side, which lead me to the cafeteria.

Except it didn't. Even after 5 years of being a General, my sense of direction has only increased by a marginal amount. The fact I haven't been here since I left here was the bonus factor. I was lost.

"This is embarrassing"

_**You think? The most powerful exorcist in the history gets lost in a tiny headquarters and starves to death. That would be a wonderful headline for a news paper.**_

"Geez. Thanks Neah" I mumbled under my breath, partially because it was true. I used the strategy of sticking to the left wall- something I had learned to be very useful.

After a handful of doors and corridors, I did somehow end up in the right place. Well, not the place I wanted to go, but the right place to be. Yuu's training room. A smile crept onto me as I thought of looking at a younger version of Yuu. Feeling excited, I burst into the room.

It was a literally box. Except with mats. As excepted, the samurai and training, doing his sword dance in the room. I could see that my little burst did nothing to affect Yuu's training as he was completely and utterly focused on his routine.

_**Liking what you see?**_ The fourteenth teased me as I stared at the asian.

_Shut up. _I simply retorted, trying to fight off the blush. Trying my best to ignore the Noah-as usual-, I__stole a glance at his chest, looking at the life force tattoo. _It's on the early stage. _As the samurai eventually faced his side, he noticed me.

"Moyashi? What the fuck are you doing here?" he said clearly annoyed that his training was now disturbed.

"Ahh, Yuu. Sorry for disturbing" I said, pouting. _Oops._ I thought as I watched the samurai visibly bristle.

"What did you just CALL me?" He roared at him, digging the sword on his neck. I smiled.

"Yuu" I said. Yuu digged his sword further on his throat, piercing his skin. Beads of blood started to form and drip down on the my crisp white shirt and the red ribbon.

_I guess this is before we got... friendly?_

_**You think?**_

"Don't. ever. call. me. that" He gritted out.

"Why? It's your name. What's wrong with that? And where is your Mugen?" It was quite odd to see him train without his sword.

"It's broken, baka. Don't you remember?" He said frowning deeply. Scowling as if I revived a bad memory

_**Not 'as if' Allen. You did revived a bad memory of his broken sword.**_

However, even as the fourteenth talked, my thoughts were going million miles per hour. If I remembered correctly, he broke his sword when I got my Arc. Which means this was right after that incident. Just before the invasion of Headquarters. Just before I moved out. Just before everyone scattered. Just before me becoming a General.

Just before everything went wrong.

"It's... turned into dust right?" I replied, remembering vaguely what happened. He scoffed at me and returned to his stance.

"Go to backyour room Moyashi" He said. _Did Yuu Kanda just ignore me?_

"I know how to fix it" I said in annoyance at his rude attitude. It's been a while since I've got the cold shoulder from the samurai. As rational thoughts came back, I realized what I've just said._ I did not just say that._ I clasped my hand over my mouth.

In a fraction of a second, his sword was back on my throat. "Explain" he growled at me.

I froze in shock at what I've just done. _Rational thinking is not an option around Yuu._ I reminded myself

_**Are you going to tell him? **_Fourteenth asked hesitantly.

_I don't know._ I thought back to him. By telling him how it was creating another suspicious activity, and I was sure that Link will pounce on.

_**But it's Kanda. Can't you see that he needs his Mugen? He has to defend himself when the Order is attacked. **_

_He didn't get hurt last time_. I said defensively. It was a complete lame argument. And the Noah knew as well

_**Last time, Allen Walker wasn't from the future**_. He reasoned.

For the umpteenth time, I sighed.

"Drink the innocence." I said tiredly. I didn't want to think about the consequences that this could lead through.

"Crown Clown" I said. Immediately, my form was changed and Yuu was pushed back. The mask was placed over my face.

_**Thank god. Now I can do something**_. The Noah said.

_Are you happy now? You can control the mask. So stop being so sarcastic. _I thought to him. No reply was heard, but I felt the mask humming.

"It's changed" he said, strangely looking at me. I looked upon myself. Black shirt, black pants, bandages, white cape, claws and mask. This was my 21-self's Crowned Clown. Not 16 year olds alpha version.

"I trained" I replied shortly, not going on to details. I could almost taste the tension in the hair as Yuu's distrustfulness rolled off as an aura.

"If you dilute your innocence with water and drink it. You'll get it back" I said. I walked to the door, and held the door open for him. Trying not to laugh at his very confused look that he was trying to cover with his pokerface, I managed a smile. _This time, you will live. I'll make sure of it. _

_A/N I hope that was okay. XD. Leave a review please! :*)_


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly followed Yuu as he darted out the door. Trying to follow him through the left and right turns, I jogged along with my short legs. After few minutes, we arrived at the lab.

My Arc was opened in the middle of the room, and a flurry of scientists were flocking the doorway. I felt my anger rising as they analysed _my _Arc. _Close_. I said to the Arc. A I felt a slight tugging on my mind, and the Arc closed.

My anger slightly lessened watching the scientist in panic, thinking that they did something wrong. They looked around until they found me hurrying along with Yuu.

"Allen Walker!" One of the scientist shouted. Yuu didn't even stare at the scientist, but continued on to Johnny's desk. Once again, I sighed and faced the scientist in the lab coat

"Yes?"

"Please open the Arc again. This is not a game" The blond scientist said, crossing his arm on his chest, trying to be authoritative. This time, I didn't contain my laugh at the meek attempt.

"Sorry, I have no idea what happened." I said, flashing my innocent smile. The scientists frowned but turned around, believing my word. I turned around and looked at Kanda.

He was grabbing his innocence from Johnny, and grabbed a glass of water nearby. Just dumping the dust in the glass, he chugged it down.

"Patience" I told him. "Where is your elegance?" I said, couldn't help to resist the chance to tease. He opened his mouth to say a curt response, but was cut off as his arm suddenly started dripping in blood.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay Kanda-san?" Johnny said concerned and fidgeting as if not knowing what to do.

"He's fine" I told him. I stared at Kanda's reaction, looking at his widen eyes. After years of knowing him, looking through his pokerface was easy as breathing. He was scared.

His blood squirted out and a green glow was emitting from his forearm. The green cross appeared and the blood that was dripping stopped and formed a sword.

"Congratulation! You're a crystal type. You got your Mugen back" I said, clapping. The whole lab was staring at our ordeal, watching in amazement what happened.

_**At least they forgot about the Arc closing.**_

_They'll be too busy trying to analyse Yuu. I feel kinda bad for this._

"What is happening?" A voice rung out at the silent lab. Immediately, all scientists scrambling back to their station, and the people who were around the Arc was looking back at their report.

"I ask once again. What is happening?" The cold voice rang out, clearing stating his authority.

"Inspector Leverierr. The Arc suddenly closed when Exorcist Walker and Exorcist Kanda walked in. Than Exorcist Kanda drank his innocence and he seems to regain his innocence." The blond scientist who was antagonising me said, his voice shaking, obviously scared

"Exorcist Walker. Open the Arc"

"No"

_**No**_

He's brow immediately furrowed at my simple response. "That's an order."

"No" I said.

"If you disobey the order, you are going down as a traitor" His voice was now steely, with ice dripping off.

"Aren't I already a traitor? That's how you're treating me. I'm the Fourteenth right? I'm a _Noah_" I smiled at the Inspector, knowing that I've hit the spot.

"Where is Inspector Link?" He ask, ignoring my question.

_**He is good**_

_Not as good as me._

"I got up earlier than usual, so I think he's still sleeping, but Inspector, you're ignoring my little predicament. If I don't open the Arc, am I going to be a traitor?"

Levierierr frowned at me. I could see the wheels in his mind turning. He already declared his case and it was clear that I wasn't going to follow the order.

"Then I will have to restrain you" Link said, hastily joining by Leviererr's side. "Sorry for being late Inspector" he apologised, giving a deep bow.

"But Two Dots, you don't have the skills" I said. "My synchronisation is over 100% so technically, I am eligible for a General." I said. "You can't lose me" I said in full confidence.

"Inspector Link"

"Yes, sir" Link immediately leapt from his spot and activated his CROW binding technique.

_**Allen**_

_I know I know._ I reassured the Noah

The seals were circling around me, ready to bind me. I unwrapped on of my bandages and sharpened the edges. Then just went through the paper seals.

"Your innocence is too weak to cut..." Link's sentence was cut short as my innocence sliced through his seals.

However, without faltering he continued on with the binding "CROW finial binding" He said. This time, the green charged seals were starting to form. I tensed and changed my arm into the Sword Of Exorcism.

In few seconds, the seals circled around me ready to trap me.

"Clown's Dance" I said. Immediately, I started to spin, with my sword out and sharped Clown Belt outstretched to fill the missing gaps. I felt the slicing of the seals, and it felt like cutting through a rock, but at the end, the seals were tattered papers and it was gently floating down.

"Moyashi" Yuu said in a very warning voice. It was rare to hear concerning voice from him, and I instantly abided straightening up and backing away.

"I refuse to open my Arc, since it is mine, and in my possession only maybe if you ask nicely I'll think about it" I said, shrugging.

"Exorcist Walker! Obey the Order!" Leviererr said his voice rising.

"If you say please," I mocked him,

"What's happening?" Komui said, sluggishly walking out from the door with Lenalee right behind him

"Supervisor Komui, please get your Exorcist under control" Leviererr said. Komui looked confused as he stared at me and tried to understand the situation.

"Allen? Would you like to fill me in?" Komui said, looking serious for a change. His uniform was ruffled but he straightened up and moved in front of Lenalee, tried to shield her from Leviererr.

"I closed the Arc, and Inspector is asking me to open the Arc again and I said I would if he said please" I answered

_**You're scary. **_

_I've learned it from you, Mr. Sly Noah_

_**Thank you, Mr. Cheat-at-cards.**_

"Allen?" Lenalee said hesitantly. I knew that she was shocked from my tone of voice and my words. It wasn't the polite me that she was use to. It was the fortress me.

"It's alright Lenalee" I said, gently smiling at her. I saw her eyes dart around the lab, seeing tattered papers and the disheveled state.

"Allen. Open the Arc. Please" Komui said. I felt the tension rising in the room as everyone watched me expecting me to flat out decline.

_**I think that's enough Allen. You've established that you still have your abilities and that you are strong. **_

_I think so as well_

"Sure Komui" I said, flashing a grin at Leviererr. _Arc?_ A small tugging was felt and the Arc reappeared at the middle of the room. Leviererr stared intently on me, as if he was trying to analyse me just by looking.

"Exorcist Kanda. Explain yourself" he said, his voice tight as it could be, still boring his eyes at me.

"I drank my innocence and got it back" he said. I looked at the samurai, who looked annoyed and wanted to leave at any second.

"Why? Kanda, that's dangerous" Lenalee said, reprimanding the him.

"Moyashi said it works." He replied curtly. All eyes were immediately on me again.

"Follow me Exorcist Walker. And this is _not _a choice." Leviererr said, turning around and walking out with Link hot on his heels.

A/N HELLLO second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Follow me Exorcist Walker. And this is _not _a choice." Leviererr said, turning around and walking out with Link hot on his heels.

_**Are you going?**_

_As much as I don't want to, I need to stay at Headquarters. I think I've done enough to prove that I haven't been taken over by Noah_

_**Pffft. I'm in your head 24/7. I'm pretty sure in their books, you have been taken over by me **_

I shook my head, once again, ignoring the Noah's sarcastic comment. I followed the Inspector out of the Lab, taking twists and turns until we reached the office.

"Sit" he said, whilst sitting on his own chair, with Link standing next to him. I abide his order sitting down on the comfy chair. A tension-filled silence fell as he thought the words to reprimand me.

"So why did you ask me to come to your office?" I said, opening the conversation. His non-blinking eyes stared at me, looking somewhat surprised that I started the conversation.

_**Probably is surprised. If you remember, your profile is "polite, naive cute boy"**_ The Noah said sniggering.

_I am NOT cute. _I retorted, instinctively balling my fists.

_**Sure... boy**_

_We'll discuss this later. _

_**So you do admit it?**_

_LATER._

"Exorcist Walker. I am curious of your reasons why you believe that the Black Order treat you like a traitor" He said, folding his hands together

_**Well, you looked us into a cell, tortured us, trying to get me out. Did I mention that they made you a General with only a little bit of experience, and send you on suicide missions?**_

_Neah. Contain yourself. That's what happened in the Future. That hasn't happened yet._

_**In few days it will**_

_... _

"You have Two-dots supervising me 24/7 as if I'm going to turn into a Noah any second. Isn't that enough?" I said, leaning back on my chair. I resisted the urge to rub my temples at the strict Inspector.

_**Allen?**_

_Yes?_

_**What is the aim of this little bantering with the Mr. I-have-a-pole-up-my-ass?**_

I sighed at the Noah's language. _It's to get Link off me_

_**Why? Just kill him. **_

_He hasn't done anything wrong Neah. As cynical as I am, I am not going to brutally murder Link._

_**But why do you want to get Link off you? Is it- oh my god.**_

_Yeah_

_**You want to talk with the Noahs. **_

_Yes_

_**You're going to die again.**_

_Probably_

_**We will discuss this later.**_

_Is that a yes?_

_**LATER**_

"Because Exorcist Walker, you contain the Fourteenth, and the Order have decided to have Link in safety precautions."

"Except now he can't bind me"

Another silence fell as Inspector formulated a response.

"Are you Exorcist Walker?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes as him, feeling a slight panic wash me as he asked the question.

"Yes" I replied in all sincerity, using my last resort mask. No polite smile, no sweetness just bluntness.

"Are you aware that every Exorcist has a file with their information in it?"

"Yes"

_**Where is he going with this?**_

_I have no idea._

"Do you know what your's say?"

"No." I said.

_Is he going to show me my file?_

_**That's a depressing thought.**_

Leviererr stood up and grabbed a file from his cabinet and handed to Link. Link placed his hand over the folder, unsealing the seal.

"See, in here under personality, it says you are polite- taken after your adoptive father, Mana. Also, it says that you are Loyal- looking the mission of retrieving innocence Lala. Also, under ability, the 'Clown's Dance' is not included. I doubt in the short period of time that you have somehow trained enough to tatter Link's spell" A slight pause followed as he put down the file and Link walked to block the door.

"So, I ask again. Who are you?"

_**I AM NEAH THE FOURTEENTH NOAH**_

"Allen Walker." I replied.

_Shut up_

_**Someone has anger issues**_

"How are you strong enough to go against a CROW's spell? According to your profile, you shouldn't be this strong"

_**Busted.**_

_What do I do? _I asked the Noah. I felt panic slowly rising. Telling to truth was not an option. As much as I dislike Leviererr, the Central chasing after me was possibly something I can't overcome.

_**Go with the flow. Let him make up a theory was agree to that theory.**_

_Sly, are we?_

"Why do you think I became this strong?" I said. Leaning back once again realising that I've subconsciously leaned forward on this chair.

"Do not play games with me Exorcist" he said sternly.

_**Damn. He's pretty good.**_

_Shut up Neah. Who's side are you on?_

_**The one of my cute nephew of course. **_

"I'm not, Inspector. I'm just asking for your theory" I said politely, showing hints of my old personality through.

"The Ark, Exorcist Walker. Are you going to fiddle with the Ark?" He said, completely changing the subject, standing up. Link moved away from the door, going back to Leviererr's side like a puppy.

_Did he just...?_

_**Use misdirection? I think so.**_

I stared at Leviererr trying to understand his motives. Going along with his tactic, I responded. "Depending on the situation, Inspector Leviererr."

"You are making this difficult"

_**And that's new**_. The Noah said, snorting

I sighed, feeling the situation getting out of control. There was no good continuing the conversation.

"Inspector. As much as I'll like you to psychoanalyses me, I'll like to check on my teammate, who was bleeding. May I excuse myself sir?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, clearly wanting to continue this conversation. "Go to Supervisor Komui and get your synchronisation tested, Exorcist Walker. We will talk again soon"

Link opened the door, gesturing me to walk out.

"Thank you" I said, flashing a grin at Inspector Leviererr whilst walking outside.

"You're walking on ice" Link said, tailing me.

"I know." I replied. We walked in silence as we walked to the infirmary.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4

We walked briskly down the hall. Link tailgated me as we passed the many doorways. I was absolutely confident that I won't get lost whilst going to the infirmary. Not while Yuu's in there.

_**Awww are you worried nephew? You know he's fine**_

_I'm not worried. I'm just.. concerned of his mental state._

_**Young love. That's really cute.**_

_Shut up_.

"Allen Walker? Are you alright?" Link asked. I skidded halt and stared at him strangely.

"Of course I am. Why do you think the other?"

"Your face suddenly flushed red" He replied nonchalantly.

_**You're embarrassed.**_

_Shut up Neah._

"Shu..Sorry.. I.. hot flash" I stammered out, almost telling him to shut up and shove his ass somewhere not so nice. I picked up the pace until I reached the infirmly door. Taking a deep breath in, I opened the door.

As always, the beds were aligned to the wall with tables by their sides. In the the corner, set Yuu, fussing with the nurse, claiming that he was alright. Smiling at nostalgia, I walked over to the samurai.

"Yu- I mean. Kanda! Are you alright?" I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from my contact, moving slightly to the left.

"I don't touch cursed things" He replied curtly and stood up, facing the Head Nurse. "I'm going" he said, then turned around. By reflex, I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He stared at me in surprise, and before he can regain his composure, I gripped his arm harder.

"It's not going to last forever you know" I said. "Medical treatment does lessen the strain"

Kanda violently jerked away from me, and drew his newly formed Mugen, and pointed on my throat.

"How do you know" He hissed out.

I smiled politely at him in return. "You know that you did this at the training room as well."

"How. do. you. know" He said, emphasising on each and every word, giving me a death glare.

"Exorcist Kanda. I suggest you move your blade right now" Link said, chiming in. He gathered his hand, ready to activate a seal if needed.

"No, I have to hear this from Moyashi" His eyes were dangerously glinting, and they were poised at me.

"Magic" I said.

_**Innocence you mean. **_

_Or Time Lord. _

"Moyashi" he said in a threatened tone. I pouted at him

"If I tell you, then two-dot's going to hear and report it to Inspector" I said. "I just came to check if you're okay"

"But you already knew that I was going to be okay. You know about it" As he said those word, his guard dropped and I immediately activated Crown Clown, and swiped his sword away from my throat.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried. I didn't know if the things will go the same" I replied, annoyed at this constant hammering

_Oh shit. _

_**'I didn't know if the things will go the same' famous last words.**_

"The same?" Kanda asked, immediately picking on my accidental slip.

"As my imagination" I hastily recovered, giving another polite smile. A tension filled silence issued and Yuu glared at me. Before he can interrogate me, a voice called out.

"Yuu-chan~!" I smiled as Lavi busted in.

_Nice timing Lavi. Thank god._

"Shut up Bakausagi" He replied. Giving me a look that clearly stated that he wasn't finished

"I heard what happened, Allen. Pure gold! I can't believe that you asked the Inspector to say please!" he bounced around the room, obviously excited.

"I guess I was being fed up with _someone_ following me _all day_"

_**Ouch. You might have hurt his feelings.**_

_Good_

"I heard that you got this 'Clown's dance' thing that even beat CROW's sealing Allen. That's amazing" he tattered on.

I shifted uncomfortably at his words. "Yeah. I've been training."

_**For 5 years.**_

"And apparently it was you who told Kanda about drinking the innocence?" He continued casually. I saw the glint in his eyes, and I felt a slight betrayal feeling.

_**Allen, you can't expect Bookman to trust you when you changed 180 degrees in few hours**_

I sighed, agreeing with the Noah. _I know. I guess he's a Bookman before my friend _

"Yeah. Since Lenalee's innocence is activated by her blood, I thought if you drink it and get to your system, it'll will filter and fuse."

"That's a very risky move, Moyashi-chan. I guess you got the cuts from Yuu-chan?" he said still smiling.

_Cuts? _

_**The ones on your neck stupid. **_

Frowning, I touched my neck, finding the cuts when Yuu dug his sword into my deck in the training room.

"Huh. I forgot. I'll just treat it later" I said, flicking my hand in a nonchalant gesture.

"So, yesterday, I read a book about the Ancient Romans right? So, they have all different types of gladiators. Wait, do you know what Gladiators are?Well, they usually are-"

"Uh, Sorry Lavi. I have to go to Supervisor Komui and get 'tested'" I said, cutting of Lavi. It was nice to see him again, and hear the ranting that I haven't hard for a quite of while.

_**He's suspicious.**_

_I know._

Waving to Lavi, and now disappeared Yuu, I walked to Komui's office, with -of course- Link behind me. As I walked next to the stainless windows, I felt a nostalgic feeling wash over me once again. Seeing my friends alive, healthy and young was refreshing. The thought that an Akuma over a Level 4 not existing was a relief.

_This time, I will keep them alive. _

_**I know that you will nephew. They will no doubt join our side of the war. **_

_They don't know that yet do they?_

_**No they don't. At this time frame, there are only the Black Order and Earl. **_He said, spitting out the word Earl

_Calm down Neah. Since we already know the plan, we can prevent it._

_**So, sometime this week, the Level Four Akuma is going to attack, and you want to protect the headquarters.**_

_Yes. If the headquarters is destroyed, that means that we have to move the headquarters. So, my job is not keep Tapp alive and kill the Akuma fast as possible. _

_**Isn't Cross coming at this time as well?**_

_Yes. So- _

"Walker, we passed Komui's room" Link said, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking around. "Hahaha..." I laughed an embarrassing laugh as I walked back to the room.

I walked into the office sighing as I knew that Komui and Lenalee will literally interrogate me about what happened this morning.

"Komui-san! Wake up!" I said meekly, prodding the scientist. He merely groaned and flopped to the side.

"Komui-san. Lenalee's getting married" I whispered in his ears.

Komui immediately shot up from my statement. "What? No! My sweet sister Lenalee! You can't leave me!" he screamed, readily to pounce on the guy who was marrying Lenalee.

"Hi, Komui-san." I said, waving my arm to get his attention. His attention was immediately on me as he pulled out few deadly weapons from under his desk

"Allen Walker. Are you marrying Leanalee? HOW THERE YOU?" He wailed, about to stab me with the needle that he was holding.

I felt my throat tighten up as I saw the needle.

_"Come on Exorcist. If you believe in god this is for your own good" A piercing pain weight through arm and I howled in pain. My arm felt like molten lead melting and melting into the floor, burning into the pits of lava._

_"Show yourself Fourteenth!"_

_"I'M NOT THE FOURTEENTH. I SWEAR TO GOD. I'M SORRY" I screamed, slightly against the restraints. It was chafing through my arm, diggi-_

_**Allen! Allen!**_

I blinked my flashback away as Neah's voice reached my mind.

_**Komui's about to chop you into little pieces! Pay attention!" He shouted. **_

"I didn't marry Lenalee, Komui-san. I'm here on orders"

A/N

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMPLIMENTS!

Thank you **Hanashi o suru, Cana99, Cheater boy-A, midnight, Akkira Nala, Quinn1989, **and **Snipperita **for their wonderful reviews!

You guys are awesome, and continue being awesome! (Whoever is reading this) XD


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't marry Lenalee, Komui-san. I'm here on orders" I said.

Komui instantly straightened up from his desk and gave me a more serious look. His eyes glinted in uneasiness as he knew there was only one person that I needed to follow order from in this Headquarters.

"From Inspector Leviererr I assume." he sighed, but continued on with his sentence "What was his order?"

"To get my synchronization tested." I said, smiling. It's been so long since I've smiled an innocent smile and it was starting to hurt my cheeks.

"Allen, I have an advice for you"

"Is it about what happened this morning Komui-san? Because what I did was necessary" I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache already peeking in. In a different time, I did have this conversation, and I knew that he will make me promise something that I most likely couldn't keep.

_"Allen, I have an advice for you." Komui said. He was standing in front of his desk, alert for a change. _

_"Yes? Komui-san?" I asked. I knew that it would be something relating to the stunt I pulled last night of defying the supervisors. Although Link restrained and sealed me at the end, it felt nice to do a rebellious teenager act before I went to the Central_

_Komui sighed and paced around the room. With his shoulder slumped and his hat sagged, he looked so tired. So feeble. "Allen. I know that the order for you to move isn't.. fair" _

_"As an understatement" I mumbled underneath my breath. Komui ignored my outburst and continued on with his sentence. _

_"But pulling a stunt like that is putting a target sign on your back. Asking them for you to kill them, to watch you." He finally settled and leaned on his desk, folding his arms and giving me a stern glare. _

_Before I can retort, he continued on. "Allen, I don't want to lose you. You are a great exorcist, and a great friend. Now, I'm not asking you to never speak up, I'm asking you to think about the consequences before you act. Can you promise that for me?" _

_"I promise Komui-san. I promise" I said sincerely. _

**I believe you promised. **

_Pffft. That was a completely different timezone. A different universe Neah. I'm writing my own history._

"I won't act on my impulses" I told him. Looking him squarely in the eye, and not forgetting my polite smile.

_I am thinking about the consequences. That doesn't stop me from acting though._

_**Where has my innocent nephew gone? The one that cried for a broken doll? **_Neah said with nice touch of a sarcasm.

_Dead. He was too naive. _

**Boy, that escalated quickly. **Neath muttered.

"Allen-kun. Don't make promises that you can't keep" Komui said sighing.

_At least he understands me this time. _

_**As a hot-headed idiot? Yeah he does. Congrats congrats. **_

_Shut up. _

"But they are the best kind, Komui-san. Anyways I am here for my synchronisation test. I think he wants me to do a general checkup as well though." I said, changing the topic.

He sighed. "Okay Allen-kun. I hope you understand. Let's go down to Hevlaska"

The strange white form was sitting on one's usual place. Hevlaska was resting on top of the innocences.

"Ah, Komui. I wanted to talked to you" It said, it's tentacles-like form moving.

**Mind Barrier activated. **

_Thanks, Neah. _

I looked Hevlaska, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I knew that Hevlaska was not human. She could feel emotions and read basic thoughts. Maitora, the Twelfth Noah, Noah of Ability created her, to maintain Innocence originally. She was programmed to read general thoughts and feel basic hostility from people.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me?" Komui asked.

**That she is a manipulative bitch who can read thoughts?**

_Hey, calm down. She's not manipulative, and she's definitely NOT of bitch. The reason why she went into combat mode was because she is programmed by Maitora, and she had no override to it._

**The Ark is made by Maitora, but Maitora doesn't have command over it. **

_Because it-_

_**it's a living thing. I know. I was making a bad argument Red, bear with me. **_

I immediately stiffened at his use of my... name. _You know that I'm not Red anymore Neah. Don't push it. _

_**O**_**kay Okay. No need to get angry with me Allen. **

"I can feel that one of the innocence's synchronisation is over 100% and I believe that it's Allen." Hevlaska stated.

**Pffft only 100%?**

"So the innocence is Allen's, and the person standing next to me, is indeed Allen?" He asked. I felt another sharp pang as Komui asked Hevlaska with such uncertainty and confusion. As if he doesn't believe that I was me. Allen.

"Yes, Komui-san. It is indeed me" I responded, flashing him a bemused smile. He cracked a smile back, to make sure I wasn't offended, and turned to Hevlaska to speak to her.

"Do you think Allen should be made a General?"

**No. He's the most irresponsible person I've ever met Komui. You don't know what you're suggesting. **

_For the LAST TIME NEAH. SHUT UP_

"Yes. He's synchronisation rate is... high and his innocence has changed."

Komui immediately perked up at the word change. "Fill me in on that later" he said, giving Hevlaska a long knowing look. Hevlaska nodded.

"Let's go back to the Lab and do your general checkup" He said, turning around and walking out.

"Thanks Hev!" I said cheerfully as I followed Komui out the door.

**Hev, Allen? You're horrible at disguising as your present self. **

_Did I actually just say Hev? Shoot! It was just an habit. _

**Let's home she finds it cute and not stalkerish **_**at all**_

_I'm the epitome of goodness Neah. Nothing bad could come out of me. _

**Your sense of humour is truly one to be amused of.**

_Learned it from the best._

"So just lie down on this bed" Komui said, gesturing to the blue foamed bed in the middle of the room. The room was covered in screens, and machines.

Komui bent over and grabbed a IV injection needle. "Allen-kun. This doesn't hurt. This is just to test your rate. This connects to the machine, which analyses your blood until it can suck out innocence to find out your blood/innocence ratio, thus the synchronisation rate.

I felt my breath hitch has he lowered the needle. Memories were threatening to resurface as the needle approached my arm. The thin piece of steel was lowered and lowered until it sunk into my arm

_"Nonononononononono get it away from me please" I pleaded to the masked people. They didn't even falter has they stabbed the needle straight into my arm_

_I howled as the thin metal pierced affects were already taking place. A ghostly figure of Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi was appearing behind the people. _

_"Not real not real notrealnotrealnotreal must not give in not real. don't give in. Not real" I told myself. I knew they weren't real. They wouldn't look this fresh faced if they have gone through the fights. They wouldn't be here in the heart of Central. I knew it was impossible, implausible. This was another illusion, other hallucination._

_However, I felt my hand reaching towards them. Begging to be rescued. Begging to be free. _

_I wanted to get out from this place. I wanted out I wanted out wantedout. Outoutoutoutoutoutout__**out.**_

_**Do you want out? **__A strange voice echoed throughout my head. I immediately knew who it was. This was the person. This is the thing that made me stay in this hellhold. _

NEAH_. I snarled. HOW DARE Y-_

"ALLEN-KUN!" I felt a sudden chilling sensation next to my body, and in reflex, I reached out blindly and grabbed the arm of the person. My eyes flew open and adrenaline pumped into me.

"Who is this" I said. I spun the captive around, and realised that it was Komui. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry" I said repeated. I knew I left bruise marks on his arm. I silently cursed myself for having a flashback at this time, and made Komui worried.

Komui looked at me with concern. I could _feel _the needle in my arm and I felt a strong urge to throw up. However swallowing that urge, I smiled, attempting to reassure the Supervisor.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You suddenly passed out when I put the needle in you. When I tried to shake you, back to consciousness, you suddenly reached out" He rubbed his arms, no doubt hurt from me.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated once again with full sincerity.

"It's alright" He responded.

The rest of the test went without of hitch. And without any conversation. He seemed to deep in thoughts, either of what happened or doing the checkup. And I didn't dare to ask question in case I corner myself in a bad spot.

"Your synchronisation rate is... 510%? How much have you been training Allen? This shouldn't be your normal rate. Your normal should be below 80%. Are you really okay Allen-kun?"

"Oh. It's alright. I had a deal with my innocence. He agrees that this is the best tactic for me."

**It's because in the war right? we never have enough time to actually bring it back to 80%**

_Ignorance is a bliss. Komui deserves that bliss._

"Now activate your innocence for me" Komui said.

I nodded as I willed my innocence to activate. A familiar green glow surrounded my arm my left separated to a sword and my right arm turned into a sword.. A mask placed itself immediately on my face.

Komui looked startled looking at my state. "Your innocence has changed" he said, somewhat plainly.

I shrugged "I've been training"

He frowned but didn't say anything. After inspecting my body, and typing into the machines, his expression turned more stoic.

"Allen-kun. Your full synchronisation rate 700% and the general checkup showed that you are malnutrition, fatigue and a sprained wrist. I hope you take better care of youself. If this continues on, I have to ask the Head Nurse to assign a diet for you."

"No it's fine!" I answered, cursing myself for answering the question too quickly. He raised his eyebrows, obviously suspicious of my behaviour.

Komui opened his mouth, obviously wanted to ask a question. I quickly got up, deactivating the innocence and pulling out the needle.

"Um. Thanks. Bye!" I said, darting out of the door. Whilst runnig through the corridor, when I decided I am far away enough, I bolted into a restroom.

Going into one of the stalls, I gripped the edge of the toilet bowl and promptly threw up. I felt disorientated, as if I was still in my memory. My head was pounding and my hand was shaking.

**Innocence is fully upgraded. It's same as the one in the future. **

_Good. I could feel the familiar presence. But it was not to have an urge to throw up everytime I eat. _

**You know it's efficiently issues Allen. Rather than eating different nutrients fairly, if you eat a large amount and discard the ones you don't need, it'll be must faster.**

_I know I know. But it's messed up, Neah._

The Noah sighed. **What isn't messed up in the world, Allen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy~!**

I kicked off the wall and grabbed hold of the brick that was sticking out. By repeating this process, I ended on the roof. The height was dizzying. One false step, one false move, one loose brick could kill me. I plopped down on edge, my feet dangling in mid-air.

**If you fall, you won't blame me for taking over you right? **

_As if I'll fall. Or if I did, I''ll be able to catch myself with crown belt. _I said, snorting. I closed my eyes, listening to the silence. It felt nice for a change. No screaming was nice. No begging was nice. No one getting stabbed and no one getting hurt was nice.

_"Yuu. I'm have a General meeting to attend to" I said to the samurai in bed. I swiftly gathered my stuff and put my shirt and pants on._

_"Mmm. Moyashi" he mumbled, in his sleepy haze. Deeming as a sufficient response, I grabbed my jacket and moved to walk out._

_As soon as I grabbed the door knob, I felt a presence behind me. _

_"Yuu, I really have to go" I said turning around. Yuu, standing with all his glory, pulled me into his embrace. I gulped as I could feel the warm embrace and __smelled the__ heavy scent that musked the Asian. His hot breath was tickling my ear and I couldn't help but to relax in his arms. _

_"It's just a General meeting" he said, resting his chin on the crook on my neck. I squirmed, trying to get out of his tight death grip. Noticing my tactics, his face dipped as he licked my earlobes. _

_I bit my lips, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I'll moan. _

_I cleared my throat. "I'll take 2 hours top" I said. Lifting my face up, I gave him tender peck on his lips. When his grip faltered, I went down on his neck and sucked hard, leaving him a hickey. Kanda gasped and moaned, immediately untangling himself. _

_I ginned at his shocked face "You're mine." I said. Giving him a smirk, I walked out of the door. _

**I'm surprised that you haven't pounced on him yet. **Neah said, ending my thoughts.

_I'm not going to. Ever. _I replied. I leaned back, resting my back against the chimney. I swirled my feet in midair, trying to distract myself.

The Noah laughed at my reply. **Pfft. You're not going to be able to keep your hands off him.**

_If I want to keep him alive, I would._

Neah went silent, realizing what I'm implying.

**Is it because of.. **_**that incident?**_

I couldn't help but to stiffen at what he was saying. However, taking deep breaths, I steeled myself. _No need to sugarcoat it Neah. Yuu died. Dead. Because of me. _

**It wasn't because of you! It was-**

"Moyashi-chan?"

_Shit. It's Lavi_

**You'll have to very careful. Lavi is very skilled on looking through the art of deception.**

_I know I know. Stop talking to me. You're distracting me._ I hissed at the Noah.

"Careful! You might fall off" Lavi said dashing forward, and dragging me back to more of a safe place.

I laughed at the panic that the redhead was showing. It was nice to see someone showing concern towards me because of a trivial matter not because I was going to be shot by an Akuma in five seconds

"Sorry sorry." I said, smiling as I dismissed his grip. "But how did you know this place?"

Lavi kept smiling. It was nice. A smile, a portion of happiness. "Well, I come up here quite often." he said.

_Oh right. He's the own who told me about this. And here I though that I could have a bit of privacy._

"Hey, I have a question to ask" I looked at the redhead who was fidgeting nervously.

_Uh oh_

"You said Lenalee's innocence is activated by her blood. But when I asked Lenalee, she said it wasn't. Can you explain what you mean?"

"Isn't her Dark Boots crystal type?"

Lavi looked more confused. "What is this crystal type?"

_Oh my god. When did Leanelee get her innocence - it was after the Level 4 attack. Holy god. How am I going to cover this up._

**Using your naive-ness. The, "Hahahaha... Really? I didn't know"**The noah said in a mocking voice

"Uh... isn't that what Lenelee's kind of innocence is? Master told me that it was called a crystal type. Ha ha ha ha." I said, with a innocent smile. I added the naïve nervous smile as well.

Lavi laughed, believing in my clue-less act. "No Moyashi-chan. It's called equipment-type innocence." he said, slapping my back, doubling up in laughter.

_At least he found it funny._

**You must give a stupid image. **

_Shut up Mr. Smartass_

**So you do admit that I'm smart?**

"Allen? Are you.. alright? You look very mad." I frowned. _Can't even manage my pokerface._

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Just thinking about how much of a bastard Master is."

Lavi gasped. "Allen! Use of bad words. I am so disappointed in you" he said, clutching in heart as if he was in pain. I rolled my eyes at his immature act.

**If only if he knew your filthy mouth**

"Ne, Allen. What was the thing with disobeying orders? It's not like you" he said, successfully dragging me to a safer spot behind the chimney at the same time.

_So subtle_

**Blunt and Honest the best tactic when it comes to deceiving friends.**

"I… am sick of it. Sick of the hush hush. Sick of the "Hey, I heard that he is a Noah." Sick of people watching over me. I guess I sort of… snapped." I blurted out.

I sighed realising what I've just said. "Sounds childish, doesn't it?"

A moment of silence followed. I bit my lips, at the nerve wrecking moment.

"No!" Lavi said suddenly, jumping up. I instinctively summoned the Crown Clown mask as I was startled.

"It doesn't sound childish at all, Moyashi-chan. I think I know what you need. You need a holiday!" He shouted.

_Innocence, deactivate!_ I screamed internally. Lavi was jumping up and down in excitement, not noticing my little predicament of startled nerves.

**You need to get rid of your bloody reflexes. Those are way to suspicious**. Neah scolded.

I couldn't help but to snarl in my mind. _These are what kept me ALIVE._

"-beach? Lenalee in bikinis seems nice. Or maybe the mountains, you know hike and wrestle the mountain lions? Wow that reminds me! Did I tell you the time where Panda-jiji and I went to find a sacred shrine, and found a mountain lion on a way? No? Well, it was June-ish and it was pretty humid. Jiji and I were walking up the mountain all sweating and stuff. The ground was green and slippery because it was raining the moments before- so it was humid. Then we heard a slight snarl. Well, I thought I heard a slight snarl but Jiji said "Baka!" in his usual "I had annoyed voice" and kept on walking. But I was posi-"

"Positive that you heard the snarl. Then you slipped and ended up in front of the lion right? After that, you knocked the lion unconscious with your hammer then you ate him for dinner." I said, finishing the story for him, knowing that if he went on, it will take about an hour to actually reach the part where he defeated the lion.

Lavi scratched his head sheepishly at my sudden interruption of his story. "Ah- did I tell the story already? Oops. But really, where do you want to go? The Beach? Mountain? Or we can go camping."

I laughed. I missed him so much. I missed his rambles his ranting. I missed his pointless stories, his sheepish smile. I chuckled and pushed myself against the chimney, attempting to get more comfortable against the brick.

"Let's just stay here and look at the stars" I said, "It is 2am afterall" I closed my eyes. Lavi grunted in unison.

**Are you going to tell him?** Neah said, interrupting my moment of peace

_Maybe, _I muttered

**He'll probably be less angry if you tell him straight away rather than him finding out.**

_Yes, I know _

**And the attack could happen anytime now. Tomorrow even.**

_I know I know. _

**When are you go check up on the Ark? **

_Stop pestering me. Let me sleep_ I protested.

**Please, we both know that you can't sleep**

_Doesn't mean I can't try._

**Are you going tell Komui about the Heart?**

_I dunno. If I feel like it yes. If I don't, no._

**Can you please check on the Ark? She's feeling sad. **

_I know Neah. I can feel her too. _

**Then why are you staying still rather than reassuring her?**

_Because I'm tired._

**You have insomnia, Allen. You can't sleep. So rather than sitting next to Lavi, go do something productive.**

_It's 2am in the morning. No one's awake._

**Lavi is. Ark's awake. **

_And pray to tell me, what am I going to tell Lavi. "I'm from the future. By the way, I have the fourteen's Noah in my head making sarcastic remarks. Oh yeah! You died. And Yuu. And Lenalee. And everyone except Miranda. I think I died too." That would be a wonderful topic opener. _I said full of sarcasm and venom in my voice. I felt Neah flinch at my remarks.

**Well, sorry if I am concerned for you.**

I exhaled the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Lavi's breathing has become steady and even.

_Sorry. I'm just on the edge today. _I said in a much lower tone.

**It's alright.** The Noah said reassuring me.

"Ark" I called out softly. Responding to my call, the roof underneath me became a gateway, and I fell to the familiar surroundings.

Gravity shifted as I drifted down to the room. Materializing a bed, I gently placed Lavi, pulling a blanket over him.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Welcome home, Allen" The Ark said softly.

"How are you?"

"Disorientated. Your sudden shift in mind came along as a bit of a shock" she replied. I smiled listening to her almost musical voice.

"My room" I said. In a soft hum of a C chord, I teleported to the Piano room.

"Ahh it's nice to have your own body" Neah said, appearing. He stretched and rolled his shoulders.

"Welcome Home, Neah." she said.

"I missed you too." He replied, sitting on the bench of piano.

"Sound proof first" I said. Neah nodded. "Ark, if you would please." He asked.

"It would be my pleasure" she responded.

"Happy?" he said in full sarcasm.

I pouted at his annoying demeanour. "I'm not unhappy."

The Noah sighed, already used to my childish antics. He turned his attention to the piano which lay in front of him.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his melody's to start.

A gentle note rang out in the room. Followed swiftly by a chord. Then a melody.

"This is the sleep song" I murmured

"I know, nephew. This is my way of saying go to sleep" he responded airily, focusing on the melody.

As each a melody became a song, I felt my eyelids droop. Then I fell asleep.


End file.
